Haven't you learned to share?
by Tristan Darkwood
Summary: Bella is home in Forks with a newly broken leg. What happens when Alice takes helping her in the shower to helping in more fun ways? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

It was good to be back in Forks. Things with Charlie were getting better. He seemed glad that I was back. He still didn't want Edward around, which was becoming a problem. Though I was very surprised that he let him take me to prom. He did love having Alice around. Alice seemed to make him happy. I could easily guess why.

Alice had been coming around to help me do things that I don't think Charlie was comfortable with. I recently broke my leg in Phoenix. Charlie thinks I had fallen down the stairs, when I was really attacked by a blood thirsty vampire. I couldn't easily shower or dress on my own. That was where Alice came in.

She had been so helpful. She came over every morning before school and every night before bed to help me bathe. I was very grateful to her.

She had been helping me for about a week when one afternoon Edward came to me with a very strange request.

"Bella. Is there anyway that maybe Jessica or Angela could take over Alice's duties?" I thought it was very odd that he would ask me this. I didn't know how to respond. Was he asking me this for Alice? Did Alice not want to help me anymore?

"Does Alice not want to help me anymore?" My voice sounded hurt. I enjoyed my time with Alice. She was quickly becoming my best friend.

"No she does. She enjoys helping you." I could feel the wave of relief wash over me. I was beginning to get confused. I couldn't figure out why Edward was asking me this.

"I just think that maybe you could ask one of them. Spend some time with your other friends."

"But I enjoy hanging out with Alice. I'm comfortable with her. I don't think I like the idea of Jess or Angela helping me shower." I knew that this was what Edward wanted, but I also knew that he wouldn't deny me something so stupid.

"All right. If you want Alice to help you then she will. She's on her way here now. I'll wait outside until you two are done and then meet you in your room." With that he jumped out the window. Before I could blink Alice was in his spot. She gave me a little smile and we went to the bathroom.

Alice was very quiet tonight. She was never quiet so this concerned me. I decided to break the silence.

"Alice. Why didn't Edward want you to help me anymore?" Her face became hard.

"He asked you that did he? Well he's worried."

"About what?" What on Earth could Edward be worried about? Alice would never hurt me. He knew this.

"There's just been something on my mind. You know you can't keep anything from him." Now I was really confused. What was she thinking that made Edward so worried.

It happened so fast. She moved so quick but was still so gentle. Alice kissed me. A long, passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's kiss was very unexpected. At first I was hit with a wave of shock, then a wave a passion. I kissed her back. Alice was an amazing kisser. She could definitely keep up with Edward.

Alice's hands start to wander. Her left hand makes its way to the small of my back while her right hand starts to play with my tits. Time seemed to stop as we kissed. I could focus on nothing but her embrace. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder pull us apart that I realized what was really happening. It was Edward, and he was pissed.

"Alice! What the fuck are you doing!? I told you not to do this. I told you not to touch her. How could you?" Edward was screaming at Alice. I was so glad that Charlie was working late or this could be a lot worse. It was very quiet for a moment. I could tell that Alice was explaining himself through her thoughts. This upset me. It left me in the dark. I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Edward, this isn't all her fault. I kissed her back." I tried to defend Alice. It only seemed fair. She wasn't the only one at fault.

"Bella, stay out of this. This is all Alice's fault. You know what she is. You couldn't refuse any move she made on you." That wasn't true. I knew this. If I wanted nothing to do with Alice I would have stopped her. The truth was, I really wanted Alice. I always had. She was so fucking hot.

"I want her though. I always have." Once I said this two things happened. Edward's face became angry and Alice's face became intrigued. I saw in her eyes that this made her happy. I knew that she wanted me even more now, and I was going to help her get me. Edward seemed to read the increase of Alice's desire.

"Don't go there Alice! Don't even think about it. You can't have her." Edward was shaking mad. I had never seen him this mad before. It kind of scared me. It also pissed me off. He could not tell us what we could and could not do. It was not his decision. I knew that Edward would not leave me, so I decided to get what I wanted and make him give it to me.

"Don't start making decisions for me Edward. I want this. You can't read my mind so you don't know that I've wondered what another girl was like. And if it was going to be anyone, I want it to be Alice." After I said this I immediately felt horrible. The comment about him not being able to read my mind seemed to strike a nerve it him. It hurt him. I had to fix this and fast.

"Edward, how about you join us. If it's ok with Alice of course." I looked to Alice for some sort of conformation. She just looked from me to him and smiled.

"I think that would be a really good idea Bella. Jasper doesn't need to know. Come on Edward. Fuck us."

I then saw Edward's face changed instantly. From anger to wonder to excitement. I then knew that he was all in, and I was more than ok with that.


End file.
